lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
GLaDOS
GLaDOS is a non-playable antagonist/ally in LEGO Dimensions from the Portal 2 franchise. Background GLaDOS was a creation of Aperture Science, a personality core designed exactly to be fitted as a central computer mainframe. The project began under the oversight of Cave Johnson over the company, and was an attempt to create a fully functional, advanced artificial intelligence which was originally intended to be occupied by Johnson as one of his attempts to cheat death. After it became apparent to Johnson that he may die of moon rock poisoning before development on GLaDOS would be completed, Johnson motioned for the personality core to be based on his secretary and best friend, Caroline instead. After a decade's worth of hard work, GLaDOS was officially activated in 1998, as part of one of the many events during the company's "Bring Your Daughter to Work" day. Since she was able to take control of half of the facility's features, GLaDOS began killing most of its inhabitants by flooding the Enrichment Center with neurotoxin. However, only few if not only one of the staff such as Doug Rattmann had survived her attacks along with the series' main protagonist, Chell. The destruction of the company also coincided with an invasion of Earth, which had occurred two days after at Aperture's rival company, Black Mesa. This ultimately led to the negligence of the outside world from realizing Aperture's fate, as all attention had been diverted to Black Mesa and the aforementioned invasion. Since the attack, she has managed the company to her limits. Her first test subject and the series' main protagonist, Chell, was given a warning of GLaDOS' true colors with the help of Doug Rattmann. She confronts GLaDOS in her chamber at the end of Portal, which allowed GLaDOS to develop an even deeper hatred for her after she was awakened in the beginning of Portal 2. Dimensions Crisis GLaD to See You After Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrived at the Aperture Science Enrichment Center in search for the cake (one of the Foundation Elements), GLaDOS initially mistakes the heroes for Chell. When the the trio announce they are looking for a cake, she sends them to a course of nine test chambers. GLaDOS accuses them of cheating as they use keystones to pass the tests, rather than a portal gun. After the 9th test, GLaDOS brings them to her chamber where she tries to "entertain" them with crushers and neurotoxin. The heroes summon H.A.L. 9000 to distract her, giving them the time to solve the Chroma puzzle behind her to get the pieces needed to build a ramp and drive a vehicle into her. GLaDOS responds to this by sending them to an oven, where the cake is located, but it is also another test chamber filled with flamethrowers. After the heroes escape from the oven, she plans to send them to another test chamber featuring electricity, but X-PO opens a portal back to Vorton and the heroes make their escape, leaving GLaDOS to complain about being lonely. Riddle-earth GLaDOS appears during the invasion of Minas Tirith, claiming that if she can't take the trio to the tests she will take the tests to them. The End is Tri After defeating the Tri, the trio returned to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center to ask for GLaDOS' help. She refuses, jokingly telling them to tell it to her morality core, before revealing that it was replaced with an amorality core. In response Wyldstyle replaces her amorality core with an actual morality core, preventing GLaDOS from acting on her violent impulses. She demands they replace her amorality core, but Batman says they will do so if she helps them. She reluctantly agrees, and appears on Vorton being examined by Egon Spengler. She asks the Doctor to repair her morality core, but he declines. The Final Dimension GLaDOS helps the heroes during the final battle by finding a safe way to Foundation Prime, and then giving the heroes a Rocket Turret to destroy part of the Baseplate. After the final battle, she reviews information on Chell in her main chamber, singing the song You Wouldn't Know. After the song, a dimensional portal opens and her amorality core drops into the chamber. GLaDOS strokes the core with her head. World [[Portal 2 World|''Portal]]: Aperture Science Enrichment Center Quests * GLaD Hidings * Gel on Your Way Renovations * Renovate the Science Project Stands? * Renovate the Portrait Room? * Restore the turret control room? Quotes Trivia *It is revealed that she is the one responsible for delivering Shaggy and Scooby-Doo the box of LEGO Bricks for the LEGO Gateway and their mini figure versions, as well as a box of pizza at their doorsteps in the LEGO Dimensions - Scooby Doo Gameplay Trailer, though it's unknown how she was able to leave the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. *Ellen McLain reprises her role from the series in LEGO Dimensions. *Just like every Portal game, (this game isn't an exception) she sings an original song at the end credits. *GLaDOS is strongly reminiscent of H.A.L. 9000, the murderous A.I. computer of ''2001: A Space Odyssey; even the single, red "eye" of the security cameras and Sentry Turrets are reminiscent of HAL. **HAL 9000 himself was summoned via Locate to converse with (and distract) GLaDOS. *GLaDOS means: 'G'enetic 'L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem *She is one of the few LEGO Dimensions antagonists who do not work for Lord Vortech. **In fact, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle got her to help them fight Vortech. *GLaDOS is one of two bosses to be fought more than once, the other being Lord Vortech. **She is fought in both GLaD to See You and Aperture Science. References http://theportalwiki.com/wiki/GLaDOS Category:Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Index Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Robots Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:2015 Category:Giants Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Level Pack Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Good Guys